Something More
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Reno's been waiting, unsure of anything but fixing some wrongs. He always watched Cloud, what he didn't know was he was being watched in return.


^^ That lovely girl caught my Kiriban on dA and asked for some nice Cloud (seme) x Reno (uke) and what was I to say no to that? The summary isn't that great and I apologize, I simply had an idea stuck in my head from listening to Animal {by Neon Trees} too many times.

Summary: _Reno's been waiting, unsure of anything but fixing some wrongs. He always watched Cloud, what he didn't know was he was being watched in return._  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...and I mean nothing

* * *

Something More  
(for grimmylover101 on deviantart)

* * *

He runs a hand through his long crimson hair, before tying it back into a ponytail. Amethyst eyes flutter around the city, which is running full of people. Tseng, his "boss", had told him to go out and take a break. For after all the madness of the calamity known as Jenova, her "son" Sephiroth, and the remnants of the two, the Turks had never ceased working. He wasn't sure why the other had been helping rebuild Midgar, but he wanted to atone for all the wrong he had done. Now that he wasn't, the redhead was finding it hard to keep himself out of boredom.

Children ran past him, those sly eyes of his scanning the buildings he passes. Some had missing roofs or windows, other completely barren. He smiled, hoping in time, the city would be thriving just as it use to. The man sighed, knowing that his partner, Rude, was still having to work. At the thought of Rude, he realized just the place he could go.

7th Heaven wasn't showy or all that new, but it's still the place to go for a drink. Every once in awhile, him and Rude would stop in for a drink, more so Rude and Tifa, the owner, could chat and flirt. That is, while the redhead would sit in the corner, next to the door leading outside, with a perfect view of the stairs leading to the house part. He always hoped for a glimpse of the one he admired and secretly loved. It had started at hate and had lightened up, progressing to the point of acquaintance.

Pushing the door open, he strides into the pub, the only person who is inside, is Tifa. Her gentle, brown eyes turn away from the glass she had been polishing. "Hey Reno, off work early?"

Reno laughs, "I would've brought Rude if I had the chance."

Tifa smiles, stepping out from behind the bar, "That's okay. I need to go pick up Denzel and Marlene, would you mind watching the place?"

Reno only nodded, unable to say no. That and if he even _thought_ of taking anything, Tifa would kill him, or she would get someone else to. Reno walks over to the bar, leaning up against it, but not taking a seat. At these silent moments, he would wonder how different things would be if he hadn't been such an ass to Cloud. He scoffs, a small yelp coming from him as the back door swings open.

Coal boots cross over the threshold, ebony pants falling over them. A black, turtleneck vest adorns his torso, only zipped up to his collarbones. For once he isn't wielding his swords or any battle gear at all. He looked normal. The wind drifting in through the door, makes flaxen spikes sway, but ceases once the door clicks shut. Cloud removes his black tinted sunglasses and places them on the counter, revealing clear, sky blue eyes. "What are you doing here Reno?"

"Aw, I know you miss me too, buddy."

The blonde crosses his arms over his chest, "And if I did?"

Taken aback by the abnormal reaction, Reno straightens himself up, "Well..."

The redhead takes a step back, unsure of what brought this on, and not completely ready for it. The backs of his legs connect with one of the bar seats, making him sit himself down. Cloud smiled, a leg on both sides of Reno's. Leaning down, the blonde put a hand behind Reno's head, keeping him steady as their lips connect. As Cloud pulls away, he notices the color across Reno's cheeks, which makes the shade of his hair. "Let's get going. You are off for the day right?"

Reno could only nod, his heart beating so loud, that he thought Cloud could hear it. Nerves force every coherent word into a trash bin, as he tries to come up with a reasonable sentence. "I...I told Tifa that I'd w-watch the place."

Lips ghost over the side of the redhead's neck, making him gasp, almost pouting when Cloud pulls away. "For a Turk, you can be blind. I set it up. The day off, Tifa, me..." he admits in between kisses. Reno just seems to stare up at him, so he takes a few steps back, turning on his heel. "You could always stay here if you want."

A smirk turning up a corner of Reno's lips, he jumps off the stool, beating Cloud to the door. "Yo, only if I get to drive!" he demands.

Cloud gives him a quick kiss, "Just don't make us crash." he says, shaking his head as they walk out.


End file.
